This invention concerns organizing and carrying containers for prescription pills. Many older persons regularly take a number of medications and particularly prescription pills to control various chronic conditions occurring in old age, such as diabetes, high blood pressure, elevated cholesterol, etc. Younger persons sometimes also regularly take a number of medicines in a regular regimen. It would be advantageous to be able to organize the containers of pills to keep them orderly and to make sure the proper pills are taken at the times as directed, and to be sure the pills are properly taken according to the instructions.
Such persons of course must take their medicines with them when going out for an extended time or when traveling and it would be advantageous to have a convenient carrier for their pills.
Commonly, when going to see medical practitioners or being admitted to a medical facility it is necessary to have the pill containers available as well as the associated prescriptions and other documents.
Medical personnel will often wish to obtain accurate information concerning the medication the person is taking, and often request that patients bring in their medications and prescriptions. Some convenient and accurate means of providing this information would be helpful in these situations.
It is object of the present invention to provide a convenient carrier and organizer for prescription pills and related papers.